


The Ties of Fate

by Kamigwen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Blood (Later Chapters), Mentions of death (Later Chapters), Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamigwen/pseuds/Kamigwen
Summary: Two girls named Ella and Sky have a typical life. They wake up, go to school, go home eat and sleep. So, to get out of this boring loop they turn to anime, their favorite being the well known anime black butler. But what happens if one day, they get taken to the world of black butler and meet the two most powerful earls in all of london? Well, just read and find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, imagine your name in place of either Ella or Sky's, just please don't criticize the decisions they make!

        The room was dark, the only source of light being that of a large flat screen TV to illuminate the room. On the TV played the well known anime, Black Butler. A new episode had just started and as the theme song began to play, two sets of arms were thrown into the air and the two female voices began to sing along. The first set belonged to a girl named Ella. Ella was a shy girl with dark brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. Held tightly in her hand was a small hand made Alois Trancy doll and a blanket with the picture of Claude, Alois’ demon butler, laid across her lap. Besides her sat her best friend Sky, a slightly more excitable and jumpy girl, with medium length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Like Ella, she too had  handmade doll, only it was that of Ciel Phantomhive, with a blanket of the young earl and his demon butler Sebastian laid across her lap.

        The rest of their collected Black Butler merchandise laid around the room, making it look like an anime convention threw up as the girls watched the anime. Of course, neither one of them spoke as the episode played on. It was the episode where Ciel and Alois were engaged in their sword fight, and Alois had just managed to pin Ciel to the grounds. As soon as Sky saw this, she quickly pouted and shouted “NOO! Trancy you brat! Leave my Ciel baby alloooonne!” Ella glanced over at Sky with a very smug smirk, about to say something when she heard Alois gasp. She quickly turned to see that Alois had been stabbed by Ciel, which then caused her to shout “NO! PHANTOMPOOP! HOW DARE YOU STAB MY SENPAI!!!”

        It took the girls a minute to realize what they said, but as soon as they did, a moment of utter silence filled the air. However, the silence was short lived, for as soon as they made eye contact, the two girls burst into a fit of giggles. With their episode paused, both of them laid on the ground laughing, unable to breath through the small fit. As their giggles died down, Sky sighed, raising her arms into the air “Wouldn’t it be great...if just one day, we could leave our own world and go to any world we wanted? Anime or fantasy or what ever with our time here paused.”

        Ella let out a small laugh as she quickly jumped in “No Attack on Titan though! If we entered that world, we would die in literally less than two minutes.” The comment she made only caused the two girls to laugh even more, causing them to once again have trouble talking. Once she could breath again, Ella let out a small sigh “Anyway...that would be amazing. If we did have that power, I would definitely go to Black Butler first. That way I could meet Alois, we could fall in love and have lots of blonde babies! Oh and you would get to meet Ciel too.”

        Sky laughed once more as she sat up, looking over at her best friend “Yeah, you have fun with that blonde perverted psychopath!” The comment made her brunette friend sit up with a pout, quickly defending her senpai “Hey! He is not perverted!” Sky rolled her eyes “Oh he totally is.” “IS NOT! HE IS MISUNDERSTOOD!” “Yeah..suuurree!” Ella kept pouting and glaring at her friend, which made Sky hold up her hands in defense “Alright! Alright, he is a misunderstood pervert, lets get some sleep.”

        With a few final playful words, the TV was turned off and the two girls laid down to sleep. Everything was peaceful and quiet, until the clock turned to midnight. Once it did, a cold air seemed to fill the room, before a loud thud caused both girls to wake up. Sky was the first to sit up in her sleeping bag, looking around her house in confusion. As another thud echoed, Ella was soon sitting besides her. Neither of them said anything before Ella finally whispered “S-Sky? What was that?” Sky shrugged as she pulled her blanket tighter around herself “I-I don’t know..Perhaps it was just the house settling...it does it all the time.”

        Both of them scooted closer together, looking around the darkness in fear. Sky slowly reached over to grab a flashlight, when she was suddenly grabbed and lifted off of the ground, a hand covering her mouth. Ella noticed her friend’s presence gone from her side and called out “Sky!? Sk-” Another hand reached out in the darkness and tightly grabbed hold of Ella, pulling her up into the air. Both of the girls struggled against their captors grips, both failing just as equally.

        Through the darkness, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared besides Sky’s face, gazing at her up and down, almost like they were studying her. After a few moments of nothing, a voice as smooth as silk spoke “Hmm...this one shall do perfect for my master. So...beautiful.” A hand moved down the side of her shirt and under, feeling Sky’s pale skin as a pair of yellow appeared besides Ella. After they studied her, another voice replied “Yes, this one will do perfect for my master, just as beautiful.” Ella felt a tongue run down the side of her neck, which caused her brown eyes to screw shut.

        Both girls slowly reached out to try and grab hold of the other's hand, only able to get their fingers intertwined, before they were embraced in darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

        The sun shined on the brightly in the sky high above the Phantomhive Gardens, everything calm and peaceful until…”WWHHHAT!? How DARE you insult Claude like that!” “HA! Insult? Please I was only stating the truth. Sebastian is, and always will be, more superior than that pathetic excuse of a butler!” It was time for on the daily argument of the two most powerful earls in london, Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Earl Alois Trancy.

        Their butler's, Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus, stood behind the two bickering earls obediently, having their own glaring duel. What none of them noticed, was that in the sky, a large portal opened, not a single sound heard as two figures appeared...until the screams of two girls echoed in the air. Ciel and Alois paused their arguing to look up shocked and confused, trying to figure out where the screams were coming from.

        The figures that fell from the portal were none other than Ella and Sky, still holding hands. Seeing that the thing that was going to break their fall was trees, both girls held onto each other. As they broke through, they screamed “BAD” “LANDING” “STRATEGY” The two earls looked up, just in time to see Sky and Ella fall from a tree, and land on top of them.

        While the two squished earls laid there groaning, Sky and Ella shot up to look around and see where they landed. Seeing that their surroundings had changed to that of a garden, Sky turned to Ella and asked “W-Where are we!?” Ella shrugged as she looked around, frowning as she bounced up and down slightly “I don’t know...but what did we land on..it feels a little squishy…”

        From beneath Sky, Ciel’s muffled voice quickly spoke up “Umm..pardon me...but I believe it is a person and a thing.” Alois’ muffled voice under Ella shouted “HEY!” It took them a moment, but as soon as it clicked that they were indeed sitting on people, Sky and Ella practically flew into the air. Both of them screamed at the exact same time “AAAHHHH OH MY GOD WE ARE SO SORRY!!!” The two girls began repeatedly bowing in apology, while the two demon butlers helped their masters stand.

        Ciel huffed slightly as he dusted off his clothes, staring at the two girls with his blue eye, while Alois exclaimed “Who do you think you are! Thinking that you can just land on Alois Trancy like that! I should punish such commoners like you!” The moment Alois said his name, the two girls froze, slowly bringing their gazes to look up. Their eyes met those of Alois and Ciel, before shifting over to Sebastian and Claude.

        “Ciel...Phantomhive..?” “Alois…Trancy..?” Sky and Ella looked at each other, before both of them felt extremely fatigued. Both of them swayed on their feet for a moment, before both of them fainted. The two earls glanced at eachother confused, before Alois causally stuck a foot out to poke Ella in the head. Ciel knelt down to lightly shake Sky’s shoulder, Alois shrugging “Well that was strange!”


	2. Chapter 2

   Unable to figure out what to do with the unconscious Sky and Ella, Ciel had ordered Sebastian to bring them both inside his manor so they could be taken care of, must to Alois’ resentment. The blonde Earl was insisting that they both be brought back to his manor, but his words were simply ignored. Now, both of the earls were sitting in the room where Sky and Ella rested on a bed, staring at each other, and of course, like normal, the two couldn’t even be in the same room without arguing.  
Alois scoffed as he looked away with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face “I don’t see the reason on why we couldn’t have brought them to my manor! Yes, I admit, they are a little unconscious but still! They would have much more fun there than with boring ol you!” Ciel rolled his eyes (eye?) with his own arms crossed “HA! And let two lovely young ladies like them live with a perverted psychopath like yourself? Never!”

        Both demon butlers glanced at each other for a second, before looking back at their you masters. After a few moments of silence from the two, Sebastian spoke up “Ahem..Pardon me Young Master, but perhaps you both should let the young ladies decided who they are going to be living with?” Claude, much to his disgust, nodded in agreement “Yes...perhaps that would be bes-” “SHUT UP CLAUDE/SEBASTIAN! NO ONE ASKED YOU!”

        As the two earls continued their childish bickering, their butlers merely sighed and attempted to cease the fighting. During this, Sky awoke from her sleep and slowly looked around, only to see herself in unfamiliar surroundings. In a flash she sat up from where she laid and saw Ella still out besides her. Quickly she shook her best friend awake, and as soon as Ella awoke, both of them stared at the two bickering earls in shock. Slowly, Ella whispered to Sky “Please tell me you see them too?”

        The blonde girl swallowed nervously as she whispered “Y-Yeah...Yeah I see them. This has got to be some weird dream..” “If it is...then we are both sharing the same dream.” Ella glanced over at Sly, and their gazes met. After a second of staring at each other, they nodded. Together, both girls reached over and pinched the other on the arm, causing them both to shout “OUCH! DEFINITELY NOT A DREAM!”

        The girls shouts pulled the bickering Ciel and Alois out of their argument, both of them turning to look at him. Instantly, Ciel regained his composure and looked at the girls “Ah, finally you are awake.” Both of the girls were too shocked to say anything, both girls staring at them. Alois, being the talkative person he is, chirped “You two are weird! First you fall on two powerful Earls, and then you pass out like a bunch of dummies!”

        After receiving a harsh slap on the back of his head, Alois sat there pouting while Ciel said “I apologize for him. He’s an idiot. I did want to ask you both a few more questions, since you did indeed just...fall in. But first I shall allow you to both change into more fitting clothes, along with get you something to eat, I’m sure both of you must be hungry.” Rising from his seat, Ciel turned to Sebastian and ordered “Make sure to help them change and get some food Sebastian. Once they’re finished bring them to my office.” Alois quickly stood up and followed after Ciel, happily saying “You too Claude!”

        After the two earls left, Sebastian and Claude both bowed, before they began to pull dresses out of a closet. Both Sky and Ella glanced at each other, both nervously swallowing, before their faces went bright red.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

        It took the girls a while before they finished changing, for the main reason of both were too embarrassed to get undressed in front of the male demons. But, once they finally did change, Sky wore a simple [black and blue](http://www.salelolita.com/images/victorian-dresses/LBL-164/Elegant%20Casual%20Blue%20And%20Black%20Glaid%20Victorian%20Ball%20Gown%20Dresses%20For%20Women.jpg) dress while Ella wore a simple [purple and black](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1d8JdIXXXXXcBXpXXq6xXFXXXT/Customizable-Black-and-font-b-Purple-b-font-Gothic-font-b-Victorian-b-font-font-b.jpg) dress. The two butlers made sure they ate something, Sebastian quickly getting them both some soup, before they lead the girls down the hall to Ciel’s study.

        As they walked, Sky quietly whispered to Ella “These corsets are so freaking uncomfortable! I swear Sebastian was purposely trying to suffocate me when he was putting it on!” Ella nodded in agreement, dropping her head “I knnoow! Claude showed me no mercy when he tightened the strings.” Both girls silently grumbled to each other about how they were a walking cosplay convention while they walked down the hall.

        As group approached the office of Ciel Phantomhive, one question did nag at Ella and Sky. What were Ciel and Alois, and all the characters of Black Butler doing here, or what were THEY doing there! It was obvious that the girls were stolen from their home, and both were torn. They wanted to go home to their families, but they also wanted to be here and see how their lives would play out.

        Soon enough, they both made it to Ciel’s study, Sebastian stopping them to knock on the doors.  A muffled come in was heard before the butler opened the door and allowed the girls to enter. Ciel sat behind his large oak desk, and Alois leaned against a bookshelf, both staring as the girls stopped in the center of the room. Not wanting to intrude or simply make themselves at home, neither Sky nor Ella made a move to sit down, their hands folded in front of their skirts with their heads down.

        The young Earl Phantomhive silently watched the two girls as they stood still as stones, clearing his throat to say “Please, sit down. Wouldn’t want you standing while we talk.” Ella and Sky quickly nodded and sat down in the large chairs, still not saying a word. After a few long seconds of silence, Ciel finally asked, only to be cut off by Alois “Wha-” “ARE YOU GUYS VIR-” Alois was then cut off by Sebastian shoving a cloth in his mouth, Ciel now slightly ticked off “AHEM. What are your names.”

        While Ella tried to hide her laughter, she allowed her red faced friend Sky to answer “My name is Sky, and her name is Ella.” “I see...well ladies. Do you mind telling me what you were doing falling from the sky dressed in such strange clothing?” Now, both girls had gone silent, neither saying anything before Ella sighed “Well...that’s a long story…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

        After a few hour of both Sky and Ella explaining how they arrived at Ciel’s manor, they let the earls attempt to process the information. Alois finally asked to clarify “So..you’re from a different dimension where we don’t exist. You were sitting in a pitch black room, next thing you hear is voices and then you’re suddenly falling from the sky? It sounds very outrageous and makes you both sound insane.”

        Ella shuffled nervously in her seat as she fiddled with the fabric of her skirt “I know it does...but it’s how we got here! We aren’t lying!” Sky frantically nodded as she pleaded “We aren’t insane we swear! If we were would we be sitting here so calmly (Thought slightly frightened)?” Ciel shrugged and thought for a moment before he sighed “Sebastian go call a psychic ward. These two could be dangerous.”

        As soon as he said that, both Sky and Ella’s eyes widened, both jumping out of their seats to shout “Wait! Wait we can prove that we are from a different dimension!” The young Earl Phantomhive stared at the two girls for a moment, studying their faces before he held up his hand, stopping Sebastian’s movements. Sky and Ella glanced at each other, before they began speaking back and forth “Where we are from, you four are from an anime. So we know everything about you.” “For example. Lord Ciel Phantomhive I know that your butler Sebastian Michaels is a demon, the mark of your Faustian contract being on his left hand and on your right eye.”

        “And, Lord Alois Trancy, we know that Claude is a demon and that you have the contract mark on your tongue.” When Ella finished, both Alois and Ciel stared in shock along with Sebastian and Claude, no one saying anything until Sky spoke up “And to finish our defense. How could we be dressed in such strange looking clothes if we were from this time line. I doubt very many females wear shorts and tanktops.”

        Ciel and Alois both glanced at each other, staying silent and leaving the girls in suspense, before Ciel sighed “Well...I guess we have no choice but to give you benefit of the doubt with you knowing that information.” As the two girls sighed in relief, Alois finally exclaimed “Alright! Enough boring stuff! Which one of us are you two going to live with! Wonderful and Amazing ME, oorrrr, Mr. McBoring over there?” For a second both girls were shocked, before Ella asked “Can we umm..get some time alone to talk about it?”  
        Ciel nodded and quickly pushed Alois out of the room to allow the girls to talk. Once they were alone, the conversation went fairly well and fairly quick. Once Ciel opened the door to get an answer, he saw both girls hugging each other good-bye, before he cleared his throat. When they separated, both girls had a wide smile as Ella said “We have come to a decision! I shall live with Lord Trancy.” Sky nodded “And I shall live with Lord Phantomhive.”


	3. Chapter 1

The two girls gave each other a nice and heartfelt goodbye, hugging the other tightly before they were seperated. Ella took off towards the carriage where Alois waited happily, practically lunging the take the girls hands in his. Spinning the two of them around, Alois’ exclaimed “Oh I am so HAPPY that you’re going to be living with me! We’re going to have so much fun!!” Ella smiled bright with a light dust covering her cheeks, nodding at his words. The excitable earl lead (dragged) her towards the carriage, Claude helping both of them into the carriage. As the carriage took off and away from the Phantomhive Manor, Ella leaned out the window and waved goodbye to her friend, watching her best friend grow smaller and smaller, before finally being pulled in by Alois.

He made sure she sat down right next to him when he pulled her back into the carriage, setting her down “Oh I feel so bad for your friend. She’s stuck with that boring Phantomhive! All she’s going to do is end up sitting around drinking tea and what not! She’ll be so booorreeed!” His drawing out on the word bored made Ella giggle softly to herself, saying with a smile “Oh I’m sure she’ll be fine, she’s never one to let herself be bored often.”

For most of the carriage ride, Ella listened to Alois ramble about all of the things that they were going to do during her stay at the manor, the entire time Ella having finally looked out the window long enough that his words became muffled. She wasn’t sure how long she had zoned out, but all she knew is that there was suddenly a hand on her chin, forcefully turning her to look into Alois’ cold eyes “Hey.” He said, holding her chin firmly “Don’t you know it's rude to ignore someone while they are talking. Especially if it is a lord like myself.” 

His grip tightens even more, causing her to flinch “When I am talking to you, I want you to listen, understand?” Terrified, Ella quickly nodded, feeling the grip loosen enough, releasing her chin as his bright smile returned “Wonderful! I was hoping I wouldn't have to punish you on your first day, would have been suuch a downer!” She stared at him in shock, her brown eyes wide. She knows very well about Alois’ twists in his personality, but she didn’t realize how terrifying it was in person. After that display , Ella made sure to listen to Alois anytime he said something, watching through his window to see them enter a town.

When Alois noticed where they were, he perked up “Oh! Ella come on! Let’s go get you some presents while we’re in town!! It would be a lot of fun before we get home! Don’t you think?” Determined to keep the earl on her goodside, Ella nodded with as much of a smile as she could muster “Sure! I-It does sound like fun!” She prayed that he didn’t catch the fear in her voice, thankful when she realized he hadn’t. Taking her hand in his, Alois leaned out the open window to shout “Claude! Stop the carriage, we’re going to buy Ella some pretty things and have some fun!” Ella held onto Alois’ hand tightly when she felt the carriage stop, knowing that as soon as the door was open she was going to get pulled. 

She, of course, was correct. No sooner than the moment the carriage door was opened, she was yanked by Alois out and into the busy town of London. He pulled her by her hand, not once letting her walk alone. The poor girl almost tripped many times from his strong pull, barely keeping up with the overly excited Earl Trancy. The very first place he took her in was a dress shop, filled with many high end and expensive dresses. He finally released her hand going to look at the many purple gowns, leaving Ella to look at everything else. As she browsed, she overhead two female nobels whisper “Is that Lord Alois Trancy!? What is he doing here?” “He’s probably trying to find a dress for that girl he brought in, poor thing. I wonder if her family sold her to him so they could be on his good side.”  
Hearing the gossip made Ella’s blood boil with anger. ‘How dare they!’ She thought to herself in anger, her hands tightly grabbing the fabric of her dress ‘They know nothing about me and yet they have the gall to make assumptions about me! UGH I HATE SNOBBY RICH PEOPLE!’ “ELLLAA~ Come here and look at this dress! Don’t you think it would look beautiful on you! I should buy it for you.” Alois’ exclamation pulled Ella from her thought, making her turn to look at him. She saw that he was holding out a purple [dress](https://www.google.com/search?q=purple+victorian+dress&safe=strict&rlz=1CALEAE_enUS782US782&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiujt3Qp8nZAhVDVK0KHX-fAAcQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=629#imgdii=QuSt1zgJTkmYcM:&imgrc=dV62cUlUSvPBiM:), one that looked very immodest. She felt her cheeks heat up upon trying to imagine her wearing it, especially since she also saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. Quickly she stammered “O-Oh! Umm, that is a _very_ lovely dress Lord Alois, but...I actually like this one much better…” She pulled another [dress](https://www.google.com/search?q=purple+victorian+dress&safe=strict&rlz=1CALEAE_enUS782US782&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwifhL6AqMnZAhVQbK0KHe62C_kQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=629#imgrc=_8RF7ni-FBHXhM:) off of the racks to show him.

The blonde earl looked the dress over for a few moments, before shrugging “Oh whatever, what you want I’ll get! I’ll buy this whole store if you want me too~” He took the dress from her hand, handing it to Claude to hold. “Be sure to wear it to dinner tonight!” They spent roughly another hour in the store, Alois buying any dress that Ella said she liked or showed interest in, soon taking the large load to the chashir. Once all of the dresses were bought and carefully packed in a box, Alois left Claude to carry them all out as he dragged Ella through the door, back onto the streets of  London, where Ella and him spent the rest of the day.

Alois took Ella into many stores during their trip, buying her presents of dresses, shoes jewelry, anything she showed interest in. They had just left one of the stores, Ella admiring her new  [ purse ](https://www.google.com/search?q=Purple+victorian+purse&safe=strict&rlz=1C1GGRV_enUS764US764&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=jcMgOsKs4IyO2M%253A%252Cfs2uIRy_9II50M%252C_&usg=__gixx1iyg5fZaIVRSY9KSRmCN8KY%3D&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiIuqSGts7ZAhUMS60KHQ2PDQ8Q9QEIKzAA#imgrc=jcMgOsKs4IyO2M:) , when a man stepped in front of them. Holding a gun, he grunted “Alright kids. Get into that ally over there, no questions, just do it.” Ella shook fearfully as Alois led her into the ally, no sign of emotion except for annoyance on his face. The thief suddenly grabbed Ella’s arm, roughly pulling her towards him, causing her to cry out in pain and fear. She screwed her eyes shut as her body was pressed agasint the robbers, hearing his voice say in her ear “Hmm, so pretty. Maybe I’ll play with you before I kill you.” “No. You won’t.” Ella’s eyes opened in shock to see Alois, with an almost dark shadow around him. 

“What do you mea-” “Claauudddee~” Ella watched as a shadow slowly rose from behind her and the robber, her body being suddenly pushed forward into Alois’ arms. The blonde earl held her close to him, with a gentle and protective warmth replacing the cold fear that had embraced her body. Behind her, the fearful voice of the thief asked “W-Who are you!?” Alois’ body shook some from his laughter “Oh, just a man with a demon as his shadow~” Without another word, and a sickening snap, the thief went silent, Ella feeling something warm and wet hitting her back. Alois kept her face against his chest so she was unable to see what had been done, the blonde slowly leading her out of the ally. Once they were back onto the streets of London, Alois silently took Ella to the carriage where they waited for Claude to clean up. “Are you hurt?” Alois asked, making Ella think he was actually worried about her. “Y-yes, I’m fine, thank you for asking..”

“Good, I would have been so upset if you had been hurt, but now that he’s dead, we can go home and get dinner! I’m starved!” ‘Scratch that,’ Ella thought ‘He doesn’t care at all.’ She looked down at the purse in her hands, fiddling with the small beading on the bag. Neither of them really talked as they waited for Claude, Ella relieved when the demon butler finally arrived to take them home. The carriage ride was just as awkward between the two, Ella surprised that Alois wasn’t saying anything to try and get her to talk. By the time they actually made it to the Trancy Manor, the sun had sent and the sky was black. Alois was the first one out of the carriage once it had stopped, Ella stepping out after with the help of Claude. “Claude, show her to her room and then start making dinner, the triplets will bring everything and Hannah will help her change.” Ella didn’t say anything against the order, following Claude into the manor without question. She followed him to a beautifully decorated [room], Claude allowing Ella to enter first. 

The moment she stepped into the room, the door closed behind her and trapped Ella inside. “Well that was rude..” She muttered to herself, now looking around at her new room. The first place she looked was the window, pulling aside the silky curtains, pleased to see that she had a view of the gardens from her room. She loved the small bit she saw in the anime, and now seeing it in person, made it all the more breathtaking. Ella stared out into the gardens for an unknown amount of time, unaware of the triplets as they dropped off the many things that had been gotten for her, and was only pulled out of her thoughts when a gentle voice said “I have come to help you change, your grace.” 

She turned to see Hannah standing in the doorway, with her head bowed. “Oh! Okay!” Ella smiled, walking over to pull out the dress Alois told her to wear, before she held it out “Thank you for helping!” Hannah looked up at her surprised at Ella’s words, but said nothing in return, stepping forward and closing the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Getting changed with Hannah was so much better than it was with Claude, since Hannah hadn’t suffocated her with a corset like he had. Once she was changed, Ella made sure to run a brush through her hair, as Hannah bowed “Is there anything else you need your grace?” The burnette frowned some, asking quickly “Why do you keep calling me that? Your grace, I mean.” The maid did not rise from her bowed position as she answered, keeping their gazes from meeting “His highness ordered that all of us address you as such, and treat you as a queen. If there are no others questions, than shall I show you to the dining room.” Without another words, Hannah turned on her heels, leading Ella out of the room and down the hall, guiding the girl through the maze of halls towards the dining room. 

Once the two finally arrived, Ella looked around to see Alois sitting at the head of the table, with a place set for her at his right side. When he heard her enter, Alois’ head looked up from the small toy in his hands, a bright smile on his face “There you are Ella! I got worried that the good for nothing peasant got lost and that I would need to send someone to find you. Anyway! Come come sit, I told Claude to make something... _ romantic~ _ ” The brunette’s face flushed a bright red at his words, stuttering something completely incoherent as she made her way over to the seat for her. The moment  she sat down, Claude walked in, carrying a bottle of wine in hand. 

The butler stood behind Alois, the triplets walking in with a tray in hand. Plates were set before the two at the table, Claude announcing it as they did “For tonight's dinner, there is a start of crab and lobster stuffed mushrooms, freshly caught and prepared with a variety of herbs before being carefully cooked to perfection. After that, the main course is a fresh sea bass, breaded delicately in a macadamia crust, with a rich, mango cream sauce drizzled over it. With that, a side of prosciutto wrapped asparagus, grown in the manor gardens. For a drink, it is a prized Sauvignon Blanc, a wine that has been known to compliment wine well.” 

Claude poured Alois a glass, going to do the same for Ella, but stopped when she said “O-Oh! I would just like some water please!” She was given her water as requested and the two went on with their dinner, Alois talking to Ella the entire time. Of course, Ella made sure to listen to every words, especially after the incident that happened earlier in the day. She of course wasn’t really disappointed, since Alois was happy, so he was being nice and funny when he talked. By the end of the meal, after Hannah got cake thrown at her, Ella was finally feeling the effects of exhaustion, so she excused herself to her bedroom. Alois went with her, still talking non stop the entire time. When she finally was at her room, Ella asked “I’m sorry for interrupting you Lord Trancy, but I am feeling quite tired and would like some time for myself to rest before I go to bed.” 

When Alois didn’t reply, Ella feared that she had once again angered the blonde earl, but she was proved wrong when he suddenly smiled “Okay! You get some rest, we have so much we’re going to do tomorrow! So sleep well!” He took her hand and placed a kiss on it, before he disappeared down the hall, Ella entering her room with a bright red face. Sinking into a chair besides the window, she looked up into the stars. ‘I wonder how your way with Ciel was Sky..’


	4. Authors note

Hey guys, sorry for the probable excitement you may getting seeing that this updated only to get this. No, I have not forgotten about it! No, I do not plan to stop writing this, at the moment however I am focusing on one of the three stories that I used to always bounce back and forth on. I noticed when I did that I tended to lose interest in writing it more often than not, so I am going to finish one at a time! I am so sorry that this is being put on hold but I swear one of these days I will continue it, just at the moment is in on a hiatus! I hope you all understand and appreciate those of you who really like this story ^^


End file.
